bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Blackthorn Incident: Chapter 1
Just a quick note, this is meant to be read right after the prologue, but that's just for effect. Chapter 1: Catalyst 1 Month Earlier Jack snapped out of his daze, and continued to study the latest specimen that had been brought before him. The man was completely insane, writhing and roaring in his cell. Jack looked at the patient’s notes and read that the man was quite far along the path to beasthood. Michael came forward and asked, “So, what do you think we should do Jack?” Jack looked at him and said, “I wish I knew. If only we had more research on the effects of blood-madness, and how it propels one towards beasthood at an alarming speed. Sadly, it usually comes down to killing the infected.” Michael nodded in agreement, then said, “I wish the Church could provide you with more Jack, but our hands are tied as well. We’re trying to silence any evidence about James, and it’s not working. More and more people are coming forward with what seems to be more classified evidence. It’s exhausting.” Jack was going to reply, but then he saw two Iron Lancers enter his laboratory, carrying another specimen. Jack and Michael walked forward to greet them, but something seemed off to Jack. “Here’s another specimen. A gift from Harold Jenkins.” said one of the Lancers. Jack inspected the specimen, and found it dead. “I can’t work on a dead specimen. Harold knows this. Explain yourselves immediately.” The Lancers looked at each other, then they replied, “It wasn’t our fault Doc. He was just struggling too much, so we had to restrain him greatly. Are you sure he’s dead? Look closer.” Jack grew suspicious, but he obliged. “Put him on the table here,” he said. When the Lancers did this, Jack got to investigating. But when he opened the man’s shirt, he saw multiple bombs had been planted on the man’s chest. “What is this? Some kind of sick joke?” Jack asked, but his blood ran cold when the Lancers took off their helmets to reveal themselves as Robert and Horace, both of Jason’s assistants. Horace took out a detonator and said, “Jason sends his regards, arse-head.” Then he pushed the button. “Plague! Plague!” Jack heard someone calling his “name”, but he couldn’t respond. Something was pinning him down. He grunted and wheezed, but he couldn’t free himself. He then heard the voice get louder, “Plague? I found him!” He felt the weight on top of him budge, and someone yelled, “Oy! I need some help here!” The weight was lifted, and Jack looked at his rescuers in a daze. Michael looked at him and said, “Are you injured Jack? Anything feel broken?” Jack went to respond, but he was interrupted by Amelia hugging him at high speed and barraging him with questions, “Are you alright? What happened? Any burns? Why does this only seem to happen to you?” Jack calmed Amelia down, then addressed Michael, “What happened?” Michael looked sullen, but answered, “Jason’s men. Those scumbags attempted to kill you. At least they failed at that.” Jack was confused, but then he looked around and saw the wreckage. “My lab. My specimens. Is my research safe?” Michael nodded and said, “Most of it. Your lab and specimens, not so much.” Jack became distraught and said, “Those imbeciles! Now how am I to continue with my research? The ignorance of two loyalists just devolved the science in Yharnam back at least 2 whole years!” Michael suddenly smiled and said, “Actually, not all hope is lost. At least not yet.” Jack gave Michael a skeptical look, but replied, “What do you mean?” Michael got excited and said, “Well, the Healing Church recently declared one of our old sites usable again. It’s an older site, on the far side of the Forbidden Woods. Place is called Blackthorn Asylum. It should have more than enough tools and space for you to continue your research.” Jack was doubtful, but he felt a twinge of hope at this news. Category:Blog posts